


a touch of sweetness

by Anonymous



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Kind of fluffy, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Past Drug Use, Post-Movie(s), Reminiscing, Smoking, Touching, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You're right. I screwed a lot of people back then, but I do remember that night. Some of it, anyway."





	a touch of sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> I know there isn't a lot of activity in this fandom anymore, but I was inspired and wrote this little something to test the characters' voices. So, if you read this and like it, please leave kudos or a comment to let me know!

Arthur's eyes were closed, his breath slowly returning to its regular rhythm as the lingering traces of pleasure continued to course through his body. It had been a long time since he last shagged anyone, even longer since he had been with a man.

As his brain slowly came back online, he became aware of the warm touch of Curt's callous fingers on his naked skin, moving in a strange pattern. The smell of cigarette smoke hit his nose and a moment later he caught the rumble of the other man’s deep voice as if it came from far away, unable to understand the words.

He hummed in question, turning his head to the side as he blinked his eyes open.

Curt was propped up against the headboard, a cigarette between his lips. He answered the reporter's hesitant smile with a twitch of his lips.

"Were you wondering if I remembered you?"

It took Arthur's addled brain a second to make sense of the words, but once he did, it was enough to pull him fully out of his pleasant daze and make his heart race like crazy. He propped himself up on his elbows, feeling Curt's eyes on him the whole time.

"I- no. Not really." He clenched his fists around the sheets, stopping from pulling them over himself to cover his naked body. It would be bloody ridiculous to do that now.

"No?"

"I never thought you would remember me. I was nothing special and I figured I was just one more kid you messed around with," Arthur bit his lip. He hoped Curt wouldn't be offended by that, no matter how true it was.

Curt took another drag of his cigarette. "You're right. I screwed a lot of people back then, but I do remember that night. Some of it, anyway."

Arthur wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that so he remained silent. He still felt his cheeks warm up a little and was unable to stop from smiling because the famous Curt Wild, the man he fantasized about for most of his life--before and after that night--reminded _him_ of all people.

It was shocking. And bloody amazing. Something he hadn't dared hope. _Much._

"Did you-" The reporter licked his lips. "Did you remember then? At the bar." Maybe that was why he gave him the pin.

"I didn't." The other man admitted, watching him. "You looked kinda familiar, but it wasn't until later that I remember you."

Arthur nodded. He wanted to ask what he remembered or how much, but didn't dare. He wasn't sure if that would be too forward of him, or if he would look too eager, even if it was Curt who brought up the past first.

"You were a sweet kid," Curt said, letting out a puff of smoke.

"Thanks, I think." Arthur ducked his head. He was definitely blushing now.

"Hey. It was a compliment. Most of the people I met were as fucked up as me."

Curt offered his cigarette to him and Arthur accepted it gratefully. He took a deep drag, keeping his eyes closed as he let out a puff of smoke before handing it back.

He watched as the other man brought the cigarette to his lips and took a couple of more drags before putting it out. He turned back to Arthur then, dark blue eyes meeting his own as he ran a hand up his thigh before moving to close the distance between them.

"You're still kind of sweet," He murmured against his skin, making him shiver.

Before he could overthink it, Arthur reached out to tilt Curt's head upward and kissed him.


End file.
